coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8742 (25th September 2015)
Plot David and Kylie make up an excuse that Gail can't decide on the layout and therefore the job is delayed for now. Anna tells an angry Sally that it was only a friendly hug and Roy asks her to leave the cafe. David sees that Sarah is brittle and, afraid that she may break in front of Gail, thinks they ought to get their mum away for a while. Steve and Lloyd decamp to the cab office and play silly games. David suggests that Gail goes and stay with Stephen in Milan, on the pretext of avoiding the disruption of the garage conversion. Having rowed with Sally over her behaviour in the cafe, Tim goes alone to the Rovers. Kevin finds him there and Tim asks for a pint to make it even between them. A watching Izzy rings Sally to tell her what's happening. Michelle sends Sarah home when she sees that she's not well. Kevin tries to persuade Tim to forgive Sally. She comes into the pub, furious that Tim’s forgiven Kevin but is punishing her. She’s crushed when Tim announces that the wedding is off. DS Tyler calls round, explaining that Callum’s car has been found burnt out and asking questions about when they last saw him. Eileen joins the boys in the cab office as the biscuits are broken out. A worried Roy asks Carla for some tips on dating. David is on edge when Tyler sees the garage conversion and talks about the problems that the manhole could bring. Anna tries to persuade Tim not to give up on Sally. Jason and Tony tell Gail that they've been told to stand down. She tells them to restart and just concrete over the manhole. After a tussle over the last triple-choccie biccy, Andrea tells Lloyd that it's time to leave. David and Kylie find Tony and Jason mixing concrete to restart the job. Steve and Lloyd say goodbye to each other. The manhole is covered in concrete as David and Kylie watch on. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Tyler - Martin Walsh Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garage *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *Final appearances of Craig Charles as Lloyd Mullaney and Hayley Tamaddon as Andrea Beckett. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Platts are terrorised; Tim is torn between forgiving Kevin and ending their friendship; Steve and Lloyd reflect on their friendship as they prepare to say goodbye. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,510,000 viewers (13th place). Notable dialogue Sally Webster (about Anna Windass): "She saw an emotional vulnerability and to certain women that's equivalent to a lioness seeing an injured antelope." Tim Metcalfe "Oh, aye, and what did you see in Kevin - Simba?" Category:2015 episodes